Often when testing an electronic device, the leakage currents of the device's input pins are measured to determine whether the currents are within specified limits.
One prior art method of testing leakage currents involves using one precision current measuring circuit for all the pins. The measuring circuit is connected to one pin, and the measurements are performed. It is then disconnected from this pin and connected to the next pin to be tested. This procedure is repeated until all the pins on the board have been tested.
Another prior art method of testing input leakage currents involves using one precision current measuring circuit per input pin.